The Genetic Opera
by Guardian Number 6
Summary: Based off of Repo! The Genetic Opera. AU. NO PAIRINGS (except mentioned Haymitch/Maysilee). A dystopian world where your life can be repossessed. One girl isolated from the world. One father with a deadly secret. One night at the Genetic Opera, that's sure to let GeneCo's founder, Coriolanus Snow, go out with a bang.


**Hello! I do not own THG or Repo! The Genetic Opera. I would have made this a crossover…but I didn't, mainly because I want to show THG fans Repo!, since I find them to be rather similar, while Repo! Is underrated and unpopular. **

**You will **_**not **_**appear in any other chapters. That's all you get. The Repo Man is Haymitch. Spoiler alert. Whoops. **

**This is VERY AU to THG, but I'm going to try to keep some references in there. **

**Shilo- Annie or Prim (vote!) (I need a little girl-type figure, but also one that could point a gun at Snow. I would have used Katniss for this, but Shilo is too innocent of a role and I knew Katniss had to be Mag from the second I decided to do this)**

**Nathan- Haymitch (just because he lost someone dear to him when he angered the Capitol, like Nathan lost Marni. I'll be tailoring some of the scenes to fit Haymitch's sarcasm, so don't worry.)**

**Marni- Maysilee (she's dead, so…)**

**Rotti- Snow (oh come on, it's complete and utter perfection)**

**Luigi- Cato (the temper, the ego…)**

**Pavi- Marvel (well, we never really got to know Marvel. My theory is that he was a nice guy, but I couldn't think of anybody to use for Pavi, sooo…)**

**Amber- Glimmer (she was originally going to be played by Tigris, who is addicted to the knife, but Glimmer would be a good fit, too, because of the way she's described by Katniss in the books (personality-wise), in my mind. Tigris will be making an appearance, though, so keep your eyes peeled).**

**Blind Mag- Katniss ("Blind Kat") (Mainly for **_**Chromaggia **_**and the symbolism it contains, but also because she's extremely brave and her voice makes the birds stop and listen. I just find it rather suitable and I hope you guys do, too.)**

**Graverobber- Please help with this casting, I'm not sure, yet. I was thinking Cinna if it weren't for the fact that Graverobber's literally a pimp and a drug lord. I might keep him as himself, but Idk…**

_By the middle of the twenty-first century, organ failure had become a worldwide epidemic. Millions died. _

_People panicked. Chaos ensued. _

_But out of the ashes rose __**Panem**__, a single city, with its savior being __**GeneCo**__; a company that could replace human organs and prevent almost any cause of death. _

_GeneCo also offers organ financing, for those who can't afford their payments! GeneCo's plans cheat death. _

…_for now. _

_GeneCo carves out a new niche! Surgery as a __**fashion statement!**_

_Tabloids advertise boasting about a sexy x-ray, changing your race and even replacing your face- something made popular by Marvel Snow!_

_GeneCo also develops __**Zydrate, **__an expensive and addictive painkiller! _

_**Grave-robbers **__sell a cheap version of Zydrate on the __**Black Market **__or, as it's commonly known as, __**The Hob. **__This cheap version is extracted from the __**dead. **_

_**Coriolanus Snow, **__GeneCo's founder, lobbies a bill through congress. _

_**Organ repossessions are legalized!**_

_Coriolanus Snow and his kids, __**Cato Snow, Marvel Snow **__and __**Glimmer Snow**__ become the world's most __**powerful **__family!_

_But for those who can't keep up with their__** organ payments, **__the Snow's send out…_

_**Repo men. **_

Out from the misty night stepped the figure.

No one really knew his name, for sure.

He stood a head and shoulders above everyone else and had a muscular build, but was clearly middle-aged, at the youngest.

That didn't stop anyone from praying he never knocked on their doors.

Say that you once bought a heart of new corneas, but never managed to square away your debts. He wouldn't bother to write or to phone you, he'd just rip the still-beating heart from your chest.

You can run, you can hide, but he'll always have a way of finding you. He'll get you at your weakest hour, when no one is around to rescue you.

His current target was a cunning redhead.

She ran past you and down the dark alleyway. You leaped into a dumpster to hide, also being behind on your debts to GeneCo.

You sighed in relief as the Repo Man ran past you. You watched in secrecy as the foxfaced girl closed the gate to a nearby lift and pressed the 'Up' button. Clever girl…

But not clever enough. He still caught her and her 'stolen' heart.

You climbed from the dumpster and slinked away into the night.

Arms clasped you from behind.

He had two targets tonight.


End file.
